Touch technology has an increasingly wide application in electronic products such as cellphones, tablets, laptops and the like, along with the continuous development of the touch technology. Usually, a touch panel can be categorized into types such as a capacitive type, a resistive type, an electromagnetic type, an optical type or the like. A capacitive touch panel can be categorized as an add-on mode touch panel, an on-cell mode touch panel and an in-cell touch panel. The in-cell touch panel can integrate touch driving electrodes and touch sensing electrodes in a display screen, and achieve a touch sensing function and a display function at the same time, so that the total thickness of the display device can be effectively reduced and the manufacturing process can be simplified. The in-cell touch panel is becoming the mainstream of the display field due to its characteristics such as simple structure, light and thin profile, low cost and the like.